


It's Always Been You

by shumsstar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: After Alec's boyfriend breaks up with him the day before Valentine's day, Magnus decides to take Alec on the date he had planned. Feelings are realised.Or the one where Magnus is in love with his best friend and takes him out for Valentine's day.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> The Malec Valentine's Day fic, nobody asked for. 
> 
> Thanks to Kimberley for putting up with me and helping me with this fic.

Magnus won't deny that he's in love with his best friend. He has been for years, and he's had enough of trying and failing to hide it. Almost. The only person who doesn't know how he feels is Alec. 

He wanted to tell Alec how he felt about a year ago, but when Alec came to tell him that the guy he liked finally asked him out, Magnus knew he couldn't tell Alec. He'd rather have Alec as his best friend than not at all, because he ruined something great for him, just because of his feelings. 

There was part of Magnus that thought, even though Alec was seemingly head over heels in love with his boyfriend, Andrew, there may be a chance that Alec felt the same way. 

That's how Magnus found himself sitting with Alec, helping him plan the perfect Valentine's date for his boyfriend, trying to ignore the pang in his chest. 

"So, what were you thinking, for the Valentine's date?" Magnus asked, happy to see the smile on Alec's face at the thought.

"Well, I was thinking we would start with breakfast at Taki's Diner. Andrew loves it there!" Alec .said, excitedly. 

_ No, he doesn't. Andrew hates it there. He's said so, multiple times. I, however, love it.  _ Magnus thought to himself. 

"After that, I thought we'd go ice skating. We've been so many times, and loved it." Alec said, a dreamy look on his face. 

_ He hates ice skating. I've heard him tell his friends countless times how he only goes to make you happy.  _ Magnus thought, his heart clenching as he remembered the tone of Andrew's voice.  _ I always love going ice skating with you.  _

"For lunch, I was thinking, maybe a picnic in a hot air balloon and then spend the afternoon enjoying the view of the city.." Alec said excitedly. 

_ Andrew hates heights. He complains about them all the time. How does Alexander not know that?  _ Magnus asked himself, frowning slightly. 

"Finally, I'm going to take him out for supper. Maybe stop at Si's Pizzeria or sushi at Edom restaurant. It's going to be perfect!" Alec said. He could picture how perfect it would be. He was sure Andrew would love it. 

"That all sounds… wonderful." Magnus said, a tight smile on his face. His brain was going haywire. 

Magnus didn't miss the fact that almost everyone Alec had planned was stuff the he and Alec loved to do together, and that, to the best of his knowledge, Andrew hated. He wasn't, however, going to bring any of that up. 

Throughout the rest of the day, Magnus couldn't stop thinking about the date Alec had planned for him and his boyfriend. He couldn't stop the thoughts that maybe the date Alec had planned wasn't actually planned with Andrew in mind. 

-

The night before Valentine's Day, Magnus settled down in front of the television, scrolling through Netflix, ready to enjoy a quiet night of movies, wine and too much pizza when his phone started ringing. 

"Alexander?" Magnus asked by way of greeting, confused as to why Alec was phoning at this time. Surely he should be with Andrew by now. 

"Magnus." Alec answered, his voice broken with tears. 

Magnus sat up, movie and food forgotten, at the sound of Alec crying on the other end of the line. 

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked, not liking hearing Alec in tears. 

"Andrew… He… He broke… Up with… Me" Alec said, trying to speak around his sobs. 

"Alexander, I'm so sorry." Magnus said, breaking for his best friend. "Are you at home? I'm coming over right now."

"Yes, please. I need you here." Alec said, crying. 

His plans forgotten, Magnus got up and made his way over to Alec's apartment. 

-

When Magnus arrived at Alec's apartment, he let himself in using the key Alec had given him. 

"Alexander?" Magnus called out when he entered, walking through to the living room. A miserable sounding groan came from the bundle of blankets on the couch. 

Magnus crouched in front of the couch and gently pulled to blanket away, revealing Alec's head. 

"Hey, Mr Grumpy Gills." Magnus said, causing a small smile to appear on Alec's face. 

"Hey, Magnus." Alec said in a small voice as he slowly sat up. He patted the space next to him, so Magnus could sit. 

Magnus took a seat next to Alec and opened his arms so Alec could lean into him. They had done this for as long as either of them could remember. Whenever either of them was upset about something, the other would hold him. Magnus was happy to know that he was one of the very few people who could even hug Alec. 

"Want to tell me about it?" Magnus asked softly. He wasn't pushing. He knew that if Alec didn't want to talk about something, he wouldn't. If he was pushed, he would close up to everyone. 

"He broke up with me over text. He said that it was coming for a while, actually." Alec said. Magnus noted that Alec didn't sound as if he was going to cry. He just sounded sad. 

"Oh, Alexander. I'm so sorry." Magnus said, tightening his hold on his best friend. 

"Apparently he isn't the guy I really want to be with. He told me he'd known that was true since the beginning. I asked him what he was talking about, who he was talking about, but he didn't tell me. "You need to figure that out for yourself" he said." Alec said without answering Magnus. 

Magnus was relieved when he realised that Alec hadn't noticed his heart rate quickened at what Alec said. 

"He said all of this over text? How very thoughtful and mature of him." Magnus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, causing Alec to scoff in agreement.

"Do you have any idea who he could have been talking about when he said he's not the guy you really want to be with?" Magnus asked hesitantly, curious about the answer but also not really wanting to know. 

"I don't know? I mean, there was a time where I thought… But, I don't know." Alec replied. Magnus picked up on the hesitation in Alec's voice straight away, but decided not to dwell on it. 

"You know what the worst part of all of this is?" Alec asked, not giving Magnus a chance to respond before he continued. "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow and I've already organised all reservations for everywhere." Alec said, more annoyed than sad now. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Magnus arms still around Alec. Then an idea came to Magnus, making him sit up straight. He looked at Alec with a hopeful and excited expression. 

"Why don't we go on your Valentine's date? That way, you don't waste your day and you don't have to be alone? And a bonus for me is that I get to spend the whole day with my best friend." Magnus said, hope bubbling in him. Even if it didn't mean anything, Magnus would be thrilled to spend Valentine's day with the man he was in love with. 

"You'd do that for me?" Alec asked softly, pleasantly surprised by Magnus' suggestion. 

"You should know by now that I'd do anything for you, Alexander." Magnus said softly, smiling at the man still in his arms. The look in Alec's eyes took Magnus' breath away. 

Alec settled back into Magnus' side with a tired sigh. "Thank you, Magnus. I don't know what I would do or where I would be without you." Alec said. 

"Well, lucky for you, I'm not going anywhere." Magnus said softly, resting his head on top of Alec's. He wouldn't dare do anything more than that. 

Magnus smiled down at the man in his arms when he felt, more than heard Alec's breathing turn heavy. 

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Magnus told Alec. He took his arms from around Alec, not wanting to do so. He stood up and pulled Alec to his feet, and through to his room. 

"You get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning." Magnus said to Alec. He turned out the light and made his way back towards the door when he heard Alec's voice in the darkness. 

"Magnus?" Alec called softly. "Please stay. I… I don't want to be alone."

"Okay." Magnus replied, just as softly. He walked around to the other side of the bed and got in. "I told you I'm not going anywhere."

Magnus felt Alec move closer to him in the bed and he welcomed him in. It wasn't long before Alec's breathing got heavier and Magnus could hear Alec's adorable little snores. It was only then that Magnus allowed himself to go to sleep.

-

Magnus woke up with his arm draped loosely over a still sleeping Alec. Carefully, so he didn't wake Alec up, he moved his arm and got out of the bed. He went through to the kitchen to make waffles, knowing how much Alec loved them. He put some coffee on, knowing his best friend couldn't do anything without his coffee. 

Magnus knew he was dropping hints about his feelings with the waffles, but he didn’t really care. Alec loved them and that was enough for him.

While the coffee was brewing, Magnus washed and cut some strawberries. While Magnus was whipping cream to go with the waffles and strawberries, Alec walked into the kitchen. 

"I smell coffee and your famous waffles. My favourite breakfast." Alec said, moving to Magnus' side to see what he was doing. "You trying to make me feel better, or something?

"Or something." Magnus said with a chuckle. "How are you?" 

"Would it be surprising if I said I was actually alright?" Alec asked, half-joking. 

"No, it wouldn't. You're the strongest person I know, Alexander." Magnus said, complete sincerity in his voice, reassurance in his eyes. 

"I'm only strong because of you, Magnus." Alec said seriously. "You can try to deny it, but it's true."

Magnus looked back at the cream he was whipping, trying to hide the sadness that came into his eyes at Alec's words. He wished he could get Alec to see how wrong he was. 

"So, are we going to eat these waffles and drink this coffee  _ before  _ it gets cold?" Alec asked, seemingly oblivious to Magnus' sadness. 

"Of course, let's eat. We've got a full day ahead of us." Magnus replied, stacking waffles onto plates while Alec poured the coffee. 

They both ate, lost in thought. Magnus was unaware of what Alec was thinking. 

_ What if Andrew was right?  _

-

"Now, I know your Valentine's plans started with breakfast at Taki's, but I thought you'd appreciate the waffles more." Magnus said, once they had finished eating and got dressed and ready for the day. Magnus always kept some of his things at Alec's place for times when he'd end up sleeping there for one reason or another. 

"An excellent idea. Your waffles are better than anything on Taki's menu, any day." Alec said, eliciting a chuckle from Magnus. 

"Don't let Maia hear you say that. She'd never forgive you. Or me." Magnus said, causing Alec to laugh with him. That laugh was one of Magnus' favourite sounds. 

"What was planned for after breakfast?" Magnus asked, knowing full well what was next, but wanting Alec to be in control of the "date".

"After breakfast is ice skating. You're not allowed to laugh at me when I fall on my ass, though." Alec said, trying and failing to be stern. The threat nullified by the smile on his face. 

"I would never, Alexander!" Magnus said in a mock offended tone which made Alec laugh.

"Alright, if we don't go now, the rink will be crowded. Are you ready?" Alec asked, excited to spend his Valentine's day with his best friend. 

"Let's go!" Magnus said, leading Alec out of the door. 

-

Magnus could see that Alec was proud of himself for staying upright the whole time they were skating. Magnus was proud of Alec, too. No matter what he always said, Alec had become quite good at ice skating. 

"I know you won't believe me, Alexander, but you're actually really good at this." Magnus said happily. Alec's smile was wide but Magnus noticed the slight uncertainty in his eyes. 

“Alexander, I mean it. You are getting really good.” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hands in his. Magnus looked Alec in the eyes, making sure he could see that he was serious.

“Thank you, Magnus. I believe you.” Alec said softly, looking down at their joined hands. Alec didn’t notice the warmth starting in his chest at that moment.

“Hey, I'm going to get us some hot chocolate. Are you coming?” Magnus asked, skating towards the edge of the ice ring.

“I’ll meet you back here. I need to get something before we move onto the next part of our Valentine’s date.” Alec said, following Magnus off the rink.

While Magnus headed to the coffee stand in the park, Alec headed in the direction of a convenience store at the other side of the park, to get supplies for their hot air balloon picnic. 

Just as Magnus got their hot chocolate, Alec came up to him, picnic basket in hand and a smile on his face.

“Do I even want to know where you got that picnic basket from?” Magnus asked, shaking his head at the basket.

“It’s been in the trunk of my car since I planned this whole date.” Alec said with a shrug, reaching for one of the cups of hot chocolate Magnus held out for him.

As Alec took the cup, he thought he felt a spark as their fingers touched, but he must have imagined it, because that has never happened before.

Drinking their hot chocolate, Alec and Magnus made their way back to Alec’s car, Alec felt the warmth in his chest start to expand. THe only logical explanation for this, to him, was the hot chocolate he was drinking.

“Hot air balloon ride, here we come.” Alec said with a smile, as he started his car and left the park.

-

“You know, I’ve been wanting to go on a hot air balloon ride for a while, so the fact that this is part of your plans for the day is just a big bonus for me.” Magnus said with a teasing smile.

“I guess we’ll have to thank Andrew for breaking up with me then, won’t we?”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Was that a break up joke?” Magnus asked in a mock shocked tone. 

“I know right! Me, making a joke? Shocking!” Alec said jokingly sarcastic, causing Magnus to laugh.

“Come on. We’d better go before you make another joke that gets you into trouble.” Magnus said. He took Alec’s free hand and pulled him towards the hot air balloon, picnic basket in tow.

They sat on the grass, facing the field with the hot air balloons, enjoying the picnic lunch Alec had bought. They spoke about anything and everything, happy to be together. Magnus hadn’t though he could have fallen more in love with Alec than he was but when he looked over at Alec and saw how happy and free he was, he was proven wrong.

After their picnic lunch, they went on a hot air balloon ride. They spent the afternoon looking at the view of the city and enjoying every minute of it. Alec found himself stealing glances at Magnus all the time. The sight of magnus, completely free, his hair blowing in the wind and the smile on his face, took Alec’s breath away everytime. 

He finally realised what the warmth in his chest meant. He also realised that Andrew had been right all along. How had he gone all these years without realising that he was in love with his best friend? With that question, he thought about everything he had planned for the date. How had he not realised until then that everything he had planned, he’d planned with Magnus in mind?

What Alec didn’t tell Mangus about the break up text was that Andrew told him that the guy Alec was really in love with, was in love with him,too.

_ Could Magnus be in love with me? _

Alec knew what he needed to do next.

-

“So, pizza or sushi? You had mentioned Si’s Pizzeria or Edom. Where do you want to go?” Magnus asked Alec when they left the hot air balloon field in the evening.

“Lets go to Edom. Sushi seems like the perfect way to end this date.” Alec said softly. Magnus’ breath hitched slightly when he heard Alec say the word “date”.

“Alright, let’s go.” Magnus said, his hand itching to take hold of Alec’s.

-

When they arrived at Edom, Magnus wasn’t surprised to find that Alec had already made a reservation. He had obviously made it before the break up, and hadn’t cancelled . He had no idea how wrong he was.

Sushi and cocktails was a wonderful way to end the wonderful day. Magnus could see that something was different with Alec since the hot air balloon, though he wasn’t sure what it was. It wasn’t bad different by any means. He could just feel a nervousness from Alec that hadn’t been there before.

“Alexander, are you alright? You seem… nervous?” Magnus said hesitantly.

“Yeah, I’m alright. I was just thinking…” Alec said, not quite able to look Magnus in the eye at the moment.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Magnus asked, only half-joking.

“Yeah… But let’s go for a walk. I don’t want to talk about this here.” Alec said, signalling for the waiter to bring the ill. He looked over at Magnus and saw the confusion and concern on his face. “Relax, Magnus. It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

Magnus relaxed at that, smiling when Alec smiled at him.

After the bill was paid, Magnus and Alec took a walk, enjoying the cool night air. THey were silent for a while, Magnus was content to let Alec speak when he was ready. He was just happy to be in Alec’s company.

“I realised earlier that Andrew had been right.” Alec said, breaking the comfortable silence between them. “When he said that he wasn’t the guy I really wanted to be with.”

“Oh?” Magnus asked, not sure where Alec was going with the conversation.

“Yeah. There’s something I didn’t tell you about the text last night.” Alec said quietly, looking at Magnus briefly. “He told me that the guy I was really in love with, was in love with me, too.” he continued, slowly.

Magnus’ breath caught for a moment. He took a deep breath to steady the frantic beating of his heart.

“Do you… Do you know who he was talking about, now?” Magnus asked softly, staring down at his feet. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer to that question. The words that came from Alec next stopped him in his tracks and stole the remaining air from his lungs.

“It’s you, Magnus. It’s always been you. I don’t know why it took me so long to realise it, but I’m in love with you.” Alec said, stepping in front of Magnus.

“Are you serious?” Magnus asked breathlessly. “Alexander, I won’t be able to handle it if you’re not serious. Please, I need you to be su--” Magnus didn’t get to finish his sentence.

Alec placed his hands on either side of Magnus’ neck, his thumbs gently stroking his cheeks.

“I’m serious.” Alec said, barely above a whisper. His eyes shone with certainty.”I love you, Magnus Bane.

That was all Magnus needed. He closed the distance between them and kissed Alec like he had wanted to do for years. THe kiss was better than anything he could have imagined. He looped his arms around Alec’s neck, while Alec’s arms snaked around his waist, pulling him closer.

When they broke the kiss, Magnus didn’t how much time later, they were both breathless.

“I love you, too, Alexander.” Magnus said, his head pressed against Alec’s. “It might be slightly late to ask this, but will you be my valentine?”

“Only if you’ll be my valentine, too.” Alec said, causing Magnus to laugh, a sound that never failed to put a smile on Alec’s face.

“Thank you, for making this the most magical Valentine’s day I could have ever asked for.” Alec said softly, staring into the eyes of the man he loved.

“Here’s to many more magical moments like this, my darling Alexander.” Magnus said, tilting his head up, he claimed Alec’s lips for another kiss.

That Valentine’s day truly was the most magical one that either of them could ever remember.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
